


the danger comes with longer distances

by cellobear



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Rough Sex, i don't know what else man i'm tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellobear/pseuds/cellobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Free! Kink Meme. Rin's been in Australia for four months, and when he comes home, Sousuke decides he's had enough of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the danger comes with longer distances

**Author's Note:**

> I am exhausted but I wrote this thing because this prompt spoke to me man. Also this account is totally turning into a "Sousuke and his huge dick" appreciation page.
> 
> Original prompt [here](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3688845).

Rin had been gone for four months. _Four months_ , training in Australia, swimming against champions, building his strength and his reputation and networking with athletes from all over the world, and he’d left Sousuke and their little apartment in Japan behind. Now don’t get him wrong, Sousuke doesn’t get lonely easily, and for the most part, he prefers his solitude, but four months is a little bit much. Four months spent apart from your mega-hot Olympian boyfriend? Yeah, Sousuke’s not about that life.

He slams Rin up against their bedroom door and shoves his tongue down his throat without warning, immediately takes command of that lithe yet strong form he’s become so well acquainted with, and Rin shudders and moans underneath the weight of his frame, wraps his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders and pulls him closer, tries to draw him in more. This is four months of pent-up sexual frustration, separated by a fucking ocean, only able to make the occasional Skype call, but _now_ , oh, now Sousuke is like a starving animal.

“Missed you.” He growls as he places his hands on the backs of Rin’s thighs, lifts him up without even a second thought, and Rin follows his lead, wraps his legs around Sousuke’s waist and pulls their hips together until they’re grinding against one another. “Missed you so _bad_ , I thought about you so much.”

Rin nods and groans into Sousuke’s mouth, pulls lightly at his hair because he knows Sousuke likes the sting of it, how it makes him see spots behind his eyelids. “Me too.” He pants, and the way his voice melts into Sousuke’s ears feels so familiar, he wants to soak in it, listen to that gorgeous voice talk dirty to him all night, scream his name, whimper and mumble and sound all the way blissed out by being thoroughly fucked and taken care of by his boyfriend. Sousuke’s got grand plans for Rin tonight, that’s for sure. “I thought about your cock a lot, fingers don’t quite do it, but if I told you my next door neighbors weren’t asking who the hell Sousuke was, shit, _shit_ –” He throws his head back against the wall and lets Sousuke begin sucking a line of hickies down his throat as he grinds in slow, tantalizing circles. “Sousuke, _please_ , Sousuke, I need you.”

“Need me to what?” he asks, and it almost hurts him to drag it out like this, because he wants it just as bad as Rin does, and Rin knows it, too, but there’s just something so delicious and sweet about listening to Rin moan and beg and watching him blush as he asks for what he wants, whatever lewd thing he wants done to him. “Do you want me to suck you off? I could do that, you know, I could suck your dick all night, if that’s what you want. You remember when you called me in the middle of the night and I talked you through playing with yourself?” Rin moans into his mouth as they kiss again, hot and wet, lacking a certain finesse but certainly not passion. “I thought about that a lot. I still think about that a lot. Your moans were pretty over the phone, but _holy shit_ , they’re so much better right in front of me –”

“I need you inside me.” Rin blurts out, and it’s enough to make Sousuke stop moving his hips and raise his head to look Rin in the eyes, a bit taken aback. Rin blushes hard and slaps a hand over Sousuke’s eyes, but his boyfriend is already grinning mischievously. “Don’t stare, you asshole! It’s been four months since I’ve been fucked within an inch of my life, I don’t need your judgment right now.”

Sousuke lets his legs down and holds him against the door for a second so that he can steady himself, still rock-hard underneath his jeans. “I’m not judging, I’m more than happy to oblige.” He takes a step away from Rin and surveys him, disheveled and flushed and breathing like he just ran marathon around the world, a cute little trail of red marks following the line of his neck down to his collar, and Sousuke _knows_ that tonight’s gonna be interesting. “Take your pants off and get on the bed. I’ll be back in a second.”

Rin splutters a bit indignantly as he turns away and heads toward their bathroom, but Sousuke knows he’ll do as he’s told, especially when he’s this desperate. He grabs some lube from the medicine cabinet and a wash cloth before reentering the bedroom, hit at once and abruptly by a sight for sore eyes.

Rin had done as he was told, surely, and he’s lying on their bed, vested of his jeans and his boxers and stripped down to only his black tank top, pulling languidly at his dripping cock and panting. It’s a lazy motion, more of a way to tease Sousuke than to really get himself off, and Rin’s eyes are dark when they fall on him again. “C’mon.” he says quietly. “C’mon, I’m _dying_ here, I need you.”

Sousuke is on him within a moment, kisses him deeply and is tempted to push him into the mattress and to make love to him slowly, all throughout the night, come inside of him again and again, as many times as he can manage, until Rin can’t remember his own first name, but he’s got better plans at the moment. He puts a hand on Rin’s hip and pushes, urging him gently to flip over onto his stomach. Rin obliges, and once he’s repositioned, Sousuke grabs his hips again and lifts them up into the air.

Rin makes a strangled sound. “Fuck, _fuck_ , I hate you, I – _yes_ , yes, _Sousuke_.” Sousuke rubs two lube-covered fingers against Rin’s hole, glides over it once, twice, teasingly, tries to gauge Rin’s reaction, watches his eyes lose focus as he concentrates on the sensation in his hips.

“What did you think about?” Sousuke asks, and he lets his index finger push into Rin slowly, watches the way Rin’s mouth falls open as complete pleasure overtakes his body. “When you did this to yourself, what did you think about?”

“What… what do you think?” Rin replies slowly, clearly sifting through his words to make sure they make sense in a sentence. Sousuke pulls his finger out and lets it sink back in again, a bit harder this time, and Rin shivers. “I thought about you. All the time, I thought about you.”

Sousuke rams his finger inside of Rin abruptly, jabs hard against his prostate, and his boyfriend yelps with the sudden sensation, how it shoots through his body from a genesis in his hips and branches out like a spider web to the rest of his body. “Anything specifically?” Sousuke asks in the same tone of voice. “It must have been something. You’re not gonna make me,” he pulls the finger out completely and lets it circle Rin’s hole, “ _guess_ , are you?”

He sees the way Rin blinks hard, swallows like his throat couldn’t have been drier even in a desert. “I thought about… a lot of things. Like your… your fingers inside of – _ah!_ ” Sousuke pushes in again with the second finger, widening Rin’s entrance and making him see stars. “Like that, like that, they’re so _long_ , and they’re thicker than mine, they’re so much _better_.”

Sousuke thrusts the two fingers in and out, deep, long motions that stab against Rin’s prostate with every movement, and Rin moans long and low against the mattress, closes his eyes and lets him lose himself in the sensation. After one or two more thrusts, Sousuke decides to take him off guard and pushes the third finger in, and Rin just about loses consciousness. “Well? Keep going, or I might lose interest.” As if he could lose interest in this. He’s focusing on Rin, but realistically, he’s so painfully hard underneath his slacks that he might go insane.

“Your… your _cock_.” Rin moans out, and he’s moving his hips now, pushing his ass back on Sousuke’s fingers, trying to heighten the sensation and get some relief for his leaking erection. “It’s… it’s so _huge_ and _hard_... I thought about you coming inside of me… how good that always feels, how you always fill me up…” Rin slowly reaches a hand between his own legs to try and grasp at his own dick, but Sousuke slaps his hand away.

“None of that.” Sousuke says, though the scolding really holds no heat whatsoever. He’d be perfectly content with watching Rin jerk himself off thinking of his cock all damn day, but right now, he needs something to manhandle a little bit. “For the next few days, _I’m_ the only one who’s getting you off. I’m gonna make you scream my name every single night until you lose your voice.”

Rin groans. “God, Sousuke, then _do_ something already, enough with your hands.” Sousuke quirks an eyebrow and pulls his fingers out, pours more lube onto his hand as Rin squirms, watching him. He slips his slacks over the jut of his hips, just far enough to let his cock free, and Rin groans at the sight of it, biting his lip hard. “ _Fuck_ , you really are big.”

“I would hope that wouldn’t change in four months.” Sousuke jokes as he lubes himself up and positions himself behind Rin. “Do you want me to go slow? Drag it out? Or are you _really_ desperate?” He rubs the tip of his cock against Rin’s hole and Rin downright _whines_.

Rin glares at him through harsh panting. “We’ll have plenty of time to have as much sweet, slow missionary sex as you want, but I need you to _fuck me_.” He pushes his hips back a bit and Sousuke’s tip pushes inside of him, and Sousuke blinks hard. “Are we clear? If I can walk right after this, I’m gonna be _disappointed_.”

Sousuke recomposes himself and puts his hands on Rin’s hips, mumbling a quick, “As you wish,” before sliding into him slowly, straight up to the hilt, and Rin’s eyes damn near roll back into his head. Sousuke does a couple of short, shallow thrusts and asks, “Good?” When Rin nods, words completely lost to him at this point, Sousuke grunts, “ _Good_ ,” and pulls almost all the way out before slamming in again.

Rin jerks and groans loudly into the mattress, his voice rough and ragged and enjoying himself to the fullest, and Sousuke repeats himself, drawing out and pounding in, over and over again, aiming for Rin’s prostate with every movement and trying to keep his own climax, making his thoughts fuzzy and his skin feel warm, at bay. He digs his nails into Rin’s hips on the thrust inward and that _definitely_ qualifies as a scream, thank you very much, and Sousuke laughs breathily.

“How’s that?” he asks, not really expecting much of a response from Rin. “Should I go harder? Is that what you want?” Rin nods very vaguely, his tank top beginning to slip down the long slope of his back, and Sousuke puts one hand against his torso, scrapes his nails against Rin’s ribcage as he draws out, before driving full-force into him with the energy of four months of celibacy and lonely phone sex.

“ _Sousuke!_ ” Rin shouts into the pillow, gripping it tightly for some semblance of support, and it’s all the cue Sousuke needs to make his thrusts more shallow, faster, crashing relentlessly into that tightly-wound ball of nerves deep inside of Rin that makes his whole body light up with pleasure. “Sousuke, I’m… I’m gonna… _Sousuke_ , please!”

Sousuke bends over his back, keeps slamming into him without letting up even once, and, voice hoarse, says, “Do you want me to come inside of you? Or should I come on your thighs?” He bites Rin’s shoulder – not too hard but not gently – and groans and Rin loses his composure completely, tightening around Sousuke’s cock so hard that Sousuke sees white for a moment, and he thrusts once, twice, three times more before his cock twitches hard and he lets go, his come spilling deep inside of Rin with each pulse of his orgasm.

They breathe for a moment or two, try to come to their senses against each other, race back to full consciousness with one another, and once he’s regained some of his focus, Sousuke pulls out and Rin groans, his own come splattered against his stomach and the sheets. Sousuke surveys his work, the marks dug into Rin’s hips and the light scratches against his ribs, and he feels a slight pang of guilt. He lowers Rin’s hips to the bed, as he seems too incoherent to do it himself, still trying to catch his breath, and he leans down to lick at the scratches gently, as if in apology.

“Those are, uh.” Sousuke starts, kisses the deep crescents in Rin’s hips from his nails, “those’ll probably be there for a day or two. Sorry. Kinda got caught up in the moment.” Rin laughs tiredly and rolls over on his stomach, holds his hand out so that Sousuke can give him the wash cloth, and makes a half-assed attempt at drying off his stomach.

“Shut up, I liked it.” He says, dropping the wash cloth somewhere onto the floor in defeat. “God, that felt _good_ , though, I forgot how that felt. I think another four months without sex like that would have wrecked me." He sees the look on Sousuke’s face, the still slightly apologetic smile, and pulls him up to kiss him, sweetly, like he hasn’t been kissed in forever. “I missed you so bad. Not just the sex, I mean, I missed _you_. Having you around. To talk to and sleep with and stuff.”

Sousuke kisses his forehead. “Me too.” He mumbles. “The bed’s way bigger when it’s only one person. I didn’t like it.”

“Well, then, aren’t I the guy for you?” Rin says playfully, and he pokes Sousuke’s chest. “I need to take a shower, but we can laze around and watch TV in bed afterward. Wanna join me?”

And after four months of being alone, Sousuke smiles and says, “I’d love to.”


End file.
